MagicBook ou le FaceBook Version Sorcier
by Samyye33
Summary: Que se passerait-il si les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard avaient accès à Facebook… Ou plutôt à MagicBook. Facebook version sorcier avec une touche de folie, de pyromanie, de révelations et de stalkage... Bonne Lecture !
1. Partie 1

**Note de l'auteure :** Bon! Je sais que plusieurs écrivent des OS comme ça, mais j'en avais envie… et j'avais pleins d'idées folles en tête. Alors voilà ! Que se passerait-il si les jeunes sorciers de Poudlard avaient accès à Facebook… Ou plutôt à MagicBook.

Bonne lecture!

**Disclamer :** Les lieux et Personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

MagicBook, le FaceBook version sorcier

* * *

** Harry Potter :** Sur MagicBook en Classe! WOOHOO!

(**Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley **et 30 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue :** Vous êtes tous priés de fermer votre téléphone intelligent et/ou tout autres appareils électroniques et d'aller immédiatement à la page trois cent quatre-vingt-quatorze de votre manuel sinon je commence à donner des heures de colles. Et vous Potter vous avez trente centimètre de parchemin sur la Potion de Lonéa pour demain matin première heure!

**Harry Potter :** O.O

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** a changé sa photo de profil.

(**Seamus Finnagan, Cormac Mclagen** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Dean Thomas :** Wow! Ron, tu ne m'avais pas dit que ta sœur était aussi… WOW!

(**Harry Potter, Cormac Mclagen** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Neville Londubat** : *-*

**Ginny Weasley** : Merci les Garçons «3

**Ron Weasley :** GINNY! RETIRE IMMÉDIATEMENT CETTE PHOTO DE MAGICBOOK! MAINTENANT!

(**Fred Weasley, Charlie Weasley** et 4 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : Non.

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley :** WTF ! Harry depuis quand t'es plus de mon côté?:(

**Harry Potter :** Depuis que ta sœur est si sexy!

(**Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas** et 50 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Il n'a pas tort sur ce point… Qui aurait pensé qu'une rousse traître à son sang pouvait être si sexy…

**Ron Weasley** : WTF MALFOY!

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** aime '' Les Joncheruines''

**Luna Lovegood :** Je ne comprends pas les gens qui disent que l'Énormus à Babille n'existe pas. Ils sont surement fous.

**Drago Malfoy** : C'est toi qui es Folle...

(**Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Luna Lovegood** : Je suis Folle, Tu es Fou… Nous sommes tous fous ici…

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy :** WTF

(**Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** a créé le groupe '' La religion Pfudorienne''

**Luna Lovegood** aime ''Pfudor est mon dieu''

**Luna Lovegood** : Allez les amis! Venez dans ma nouvelle religion!

**Ron Weasley** : …

(**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Drago Malfoy** aime '' Drago Malfoy''

**Drago Malfoy **a rejoint le groupe '' Drago Malfoy est le plus sexy''

**Drago Malfoy** aime '' La sexitude de Drago Malfoy''

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Je crois que tu deviens un peu Narcissique…-.-

**Drago Malfoy** : Moi? Narcissique? Pfff…

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Juste un peu…-.- Sérieusement…

**Drago Malfoy** : Ce n'est même pas vrai!

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** : Très Mature Malfoy…

(**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : La Ferme Wesmoche!

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley :** …

(**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et 15 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Je sais que je suis sexy Pansy mais par pitié arrête d'aimer tout ce que j'écris.

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : HAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Drago Malfoy** : BORDEL !

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger **: Techniquement parlant, ici on n'est sur MagicBook et en l'occurrence à Poudlard et non dans un Bordel…

(**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley** et 20 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : …

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** aime '' Blaise Zabini c'est le plus sexy!''

**Blaise Zabini** aime '' Zabini : 30 minutes garanti ou argent remis''

Blaise Zabini aime '' Le prénom Blaise commence par la lettre B comme le mot Beauté…Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas :)''

**Blaise Zabini** a rejoint le groupe ''Les fans de Blaise Zabini''

**Drago Malfoy** : Et après ça, c'est moi qui est narcissique? Pff... Non mais où va le monde?-.-

**(Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

* * *

**Drago Malfoy :** ARG!

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson :** Qu'est-ce-qu'il y a Mon Dragichounet? :o

**Drago Malfoy** : Tu m'Éneeeeeerve!

**Pansy Parkinson** : :( Mais Draaaaaag….

**Drago Malfoy** : PAR PITIÉ, FAITES LA TAIRE QUELQU'UN!

**Blaise Zabini : **Pansy, j'ai brûlé ton maquillage !

(**Drago Malfoy** et 10 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Attends… L'as-tu vraiment fait?

**Blaise Zabini** : ;)

* * *

**Théodore Nott **: Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent le brûlé dans les cachot de Serpentards?:o

(**Drago Malfoy **et **Blaise Zabini** aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : ;)

(**Drago Malfoy** aime ça)

**Pansy Parkinson** : Mon pauvre maquillage! :( :( :(

* * *

**Blaise Zabini** : Okeey Drag, je sais que je suis ton héro mais arrête d'aimer tout ce que j'écris…-.-

**(Drago Malfoy** aime ça)¸

**Blaise Zabini** : Drago, je te préviens…Si tu continues je brûle ton pyjama une pièce de Lapin!

**Drago Malfoy** : NOOOON! PAS LE PYJAMA DE LAPIN! TOUT SAUF ÇA! JE VAIS ARRÊTER, JE TE LE JURE!  
**Blaise Zabini** : Promis?

**Drago Malfoy :** Promis!

* * *

**Ron Weasley** : Suis-je le seul à trouver ça bizarre que Malfoy ai un pyjama de Lapin?

(**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et 30 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Severus Rogue** : C'est troublant en effet…

* * *

**Drago Malfoy** et **Pansy Parkinson** ont rejoint le groupe '' On dit non à la Pyromanie!''

**Drago Malfoy** aime ''Hôpital Psychiatrique : Leschênes''

**Drago Malfoy** : Hé Zabini! Viens ici… Je t'ai trouvé une nouvelle maison…MOUHAHAHAHA!

(**Pansy Parkinson** aime ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Glups… BYEBYE Moi je m'en vais!

* * *

**Harry Potter** a obtenu un score de 388 au jeu de Quiddich en Folie

**Drago Malfoy** : T'es nul Potty!

**Ron Weasley** : Il n'a pas tort…

**Drago Malfoy** : Merci Weasmoche!

**Harry Potter** : … Merci de ton soutien Ron! VDM

* * *

**Lavande Brown** est passée de ''En couple'' à ''Célibataire''

**Padma Patil** : Ma pauvre chérie! Qu'est-ce-qui s'est passé? :o

**Lavande brown **: :( MP!

**Parvati Patil** : Les mecs c'est tous des idiots de toute façon!

**Seamus Finnagan** : Merci mon amour!

**Parvati Patil** : …Sauf toi mon cœur «3

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange** et Lord Voldemort sont maintenant ami(e)s

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime '' Torturer des gens''

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime '' L'acide Sulfurique''

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime '' Nos amis les Moldus ''

**Bellatrix Lestrange **aime '' Torturer nos amis les Moldus avec de l'acide sulfurique''

**Lord Voldemort** : «3

(**Lucius Malfoy, Rodolphus** **Lestrang**e et 30 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Lucius Malfoy** : Hum… Pourquoi n'as-tu pas juste aimé la dernière page (qui résume tous les autres) ?

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Lulu, j't'ai pas sonné!

**Lucius Malfoy** : :O

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ''Décadence 1à7 ''

**Bellatrix Lestrange :** Je viens de voir le film moldu Décadence… Les moldus ont parfois de bonnes idées :D!

(**Lord Voldemort** aime ça)

* * *

**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley **et **Hermione Granger** sont aux Trois-Balais.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Attendez-moi mes choupinoux j'arrive pour tous vous tuer! MOUAHAHAHA!

**Lord Voldemort** : Ou pas… Bella je l'aime bien moi ce Pub!

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : :(

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Vous ne trouvez pas que Voldemort est comme une adolescente? … Il a un journal intime, un diadème, une coupe spéciale, un animal qu'il adore et une obsession pour un garçon populaire… **

(**Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger** et 100 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : X) HAHAHA! T'as raison!

**Lord Voldemort** : POTTER! JE VAIS TE TUER, TE DÉCOUPER EN MORCEAUX ET TE DONNER À MANGER À NAGINI !

(**Nagini **et **Bellatrix Lestrange** aiment ça)

**Harry Potter** : WTF? Nagini est sur MagicBook? Mais c'est un serpent...-.-

* * *

**Drago Malfoy** : Je pense sérieusement à rejoindre l'Ordre Du Phénix…

(**Albus Dumbledore, Harry Potter** et 40 autres aiment ça)

**Lucius Malfoy** : IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION!

(**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça)

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : C'est un suicide social!

(**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça)

**Lord Voldemort :** Tu as de la chance d'avoir des gens pour te guider Drago… Reste du côté sombre de la force…

(**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : … Ou pas

(**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça)

**Lord Voldemort** : Allez Drago! Nous avons de la Magie Noire et Du Porno… et des bonbons dans ma chambre;) Allez Drago! Cède à la Tentation!

(**Lucius Malfoy** aime ça)

**Albus Dumbledore** : Non Drago! Viens avec nous! Nous avons des biscuits, des licornes, des papillons et des câlins… Reste avec nous!:)

**Drago Malfoy** : Thats sound Gay…

**Harry Potter** : Pour une fois… Je suis d'accord avec toi…

* * *

**Lord Voldemort** : Luuciuuss! Arrête d'aimer tous mes status! ARG!

**Lucius Malfoy** : Mais Maître… :o

**Lord Voldemort **: Sinon je brûle ta collection de posters à l'effigie de Céline Dion!

**Lucius Malfoy** : NOOON! PAS CÉLINE! ELLE EST INNOCENTE! LAISSEZ-LA!

**Lord Voldemort** : Ben tu vois quand tu veux…^^

* * *

**Lucius Malfoy** a rejoint le groupe ''On dit non à la pyromanie!''

(**Drago Malfoy** aime ça)

* * *

**Harry Potter** : Voldemeort doit vraiment avoir une vie de merde. Tsé quand tes Initiales c'est VDM , ça aime pas vraiment x)

**(Ron Weasley, Albus Dumbledore** et 150 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Lord Voldemort** : Tu vas mourir dans d'attroces souffrances Potty-chéri!

**(Nagini, Bellatrix Lestrange** et 50 autres aiment ça)

* * *

**Samsara H. **a ajouté '' Écrivaine de Fanfictions'' à sa profession.

**Samsara H.** a ajouté ''Stalkeuse Professionnelle'' à sa profession.

**Samsara H.** aime ''Harry Potter''

**Samsara H.** aime ''Drago Malfoy''

**Samsara H.** aime ''Poudlard''

**Samsara H.** a rejoint le groupe '' La religion Pfudorienne''

**Ron Weasley** : WTF! C'qui elle?

(**Samsara H.** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : Hum… T'es qui toi?

(**Samsara H.** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy :** Ouais c'est vrai ça! T'es qui Bordel?

(**Samsara H.** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger **: Malfoy… Combien de fois je devrai te dire qu'on est à Poudlard et non dans un Bordel!

(**Samsara H.** aime ça)

**Samsara H**. : Moi…? Hum… Peeersoonne!:D

**Drago Malfoy** : -.-

(**Samsara H.** aime ça)

* * *

**Hermione Granger** aime '' La Bibliothèque''

**Hermione Granger** aime '' L'histoire de Poudlard''

**Hermione Granger** est maintenant ami(e) avec **Minerva Mcgonagall**

(**Albus Dumbledore** aime ça)

**Hermione Granger** a créé le groupe '' Groupe d'Aide Aux Études De Poudlard''

**(Ron Weasley** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : LOSER!

**Hermione Granger** a posté une photo.

(**Ron Weasley, Cormac Mclaggen **et 30 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Albus Dumbledore** : 50 points à Griffondor!

**Drago Malfoy** : Ok… J'ai rien dit…

* * *

**Drago Malfoy** a ajouté ''Stalker en herbe'' à sa profession.

**(Samsara H**. aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Tu vas arrêter d'aimer tout ce je poste Mademoiselle l'inconnue?

**Samsara H.** : Hum… Naaaa;p

**Drago Malfoy :** Si tu n'arrêtes pas, je brûle ton ordinateur et tous tes cahiers de fanfiction! MOUHAHAHAHAHA

(**Harry Potter, Blaise Zabini** et **Lord Voldemort** aiment ça)

**Samsara H.** : NOOOOOOOON! NE FAIS PAS ÇA !

**Drago Malfoy :** Oh que Oui!

(**Blaise Zabini, Bellatrix Lestrange** et **Lord Voldemort** aiment ça)

**Lord Voldemort** : Bienvenue du Côté sombre de la force Drago!

**Drago Malfoy :** NOOOOOOOOOON!

(**Lord Voldemort** aime ça)

* * *

**Samsara H.** a rejoint le groupe '' On dit non à la pyromanie''

(**Pansy Parkinson, Lucius Malfoy** et 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bonne années à vous mes petits chéris en sucres! Que cette nouvelle année soit remplit de magie, de bonheur, de joie et de bonbons au citron. Amen!

(**Harry Potter, Drago Malfoy** et 100 autres aiment ça)

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : Bref, je suis COMPLÈTEMENT DÉRANGÉE MENTALEMENT ET un PEU folle (Un peu… Ouais, c'est ça! Bordel, je ne voudrais pas voir quelqu'un de vraiment mais vraiment fou!) Mais ça c'est qu'un détail x)

Quoi? Non! Arrêtez ! Lâchez-moi! Je ne l'aime pas votre camisole! Non, je ne veux pas aller à l'Hôpital Psychiatrique! NOOOOON! JE VAIS TOUS VOUS FAIRE BRÛLER ! MOUHAHAHAHAHAHA !

Je vous aime et j'espère que vous m'aimez même si je suis folle ( BEN LÀ JUSTE UN PEU) ,

Bisous,

Votre Weebmiss, Sam


	2. Partie 2

**Note de l'auteure :**

Héhéhé! Devinez qui est la plus gentille des auteures qui a décidé de faire une suite à son OS suite au grand succès de celui-ci? Quoi? Vous avez tort! C'est mooooi la super gentille auteure!:P Hé ouuuui! Donc Voilà la suite de ce super OS que je dédie spécialement à ma Super Meilleure Amie alias Pépé Bd que j'aime fort!( Chérie, les blagues sur toi ne sont pas véridiques alors le prends pas personnel… Je t'aimeeuh) Bref, Bisous et Bonne Lecture!

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** a ajouté 15 photos à l'album ''Moi''

(**Harry Potter**, Dean Seamus, Thomas Finnagan & 78 autres Personnes aiment ça)

**Cormac Mclaggen** : Sexy La Weasley!;)

(**Drago Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter** & 15 autres aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley :** RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE CES PHOTOS DE TOI DE SUR MAGICBOOK!

(**Georges Weasley, Fred Weasley, Percy Weasley** & 2 autres aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : N-O-N! :P

(**Harry Potter, Neville Londubat,** **Cormac Mclaggen** & 90 autres aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : Si tu ne les enlèves pas immédiatement, je brûle le Poster grandeur Nature de Harry que tu as dans ta chambre!

(**Percy Weasley**, **Bill Weasley**, **Charly Weasley** et 2 autres aiment ça)

**Ginny Weasley** : … NOOOOOOON! Ne fait pas ça! Ron! JE VAIS TE TUER!

**Harry Potter** : …Tu as un poster Grandeur Nature de Moi dans ta Chambre Gin'?:D Ça commence à être amusant, là ! Malgré le fait que je sache éperdument à quel point je suis magnifique, je me questionne vraiment sur le pourquoi de cette information!

**Drago Malfoy** : Tiens, tiens… Alors Potter, tu te trouves magnifique? X) Laisse-moi rire! Hey Weasley! Si tu veux un poster de quelqu'un de vraiment sexy, viens me voir ;)

**Ron Weasley** : Je rêve ou bien Malfoy est vraiment en train de draguer ma sœur?:O

**Drago Malfoy** : Tu ne rêves pas la Belette. Tu sais, un trou c'est un trou.

**Ginny Weasley** : ARK! ARK! ARK! MALFOY DÉGAGE DE MON MUR! SALE PERVERS!

(**Hermione Granger**, **Lavande Brown**, **Padma Patil** et 18 autres aiment ça)

* * *

**Ginny Weasley** a rejoint le groupe '' On dit non à la Pyromanie!''

(**Samsara H**., **Lucius Malfoy**, **Pansy Parkinson** & 3 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Pénélope Bd** est maintenant ami(e) avec **Samsara H.**

**Pénélope Bd **aime '**'Luna Lovegood''**

**Pénélope Bd **aime '' Pfudor''

* * *

**Drago Malfoy **: Le nom ''Harry Potter'' a 11 lettres et le mot ''GAYYYYYYYYY'' aussi. Coïncidence? Je ne crois pas! XD

(**Blaise Zabini**, **Theodore Nott**, **Pansy Parkinson **et 190 autres aiment ça)

**Harry Potter **: Non Malfoy. ''Gay'' a 3 lettres. Juste comme ''Toi'' :)

(**Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Seamus Finnagan **et 260 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini :** Ouuuuh! Mec, il t'a tué x)

(**Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Neville Londubat** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Ta gueule espèce de gros GAY de mes deux…

**Blaise Zabini** : Arrrk! J'suis pas Gay Dray!

**Hermione Granger :** Vous n'avez pas Honte! Être Gay n'est pas une insulte. Les gays sont des gens comme tout le monde et être gay n'est pas non plus une maladie! Les gens qui aiment une personne du même sexe sont égaux et libre de faire ce qui leur chante et ils ne sont pas différents de nous, les hétéros. Vous n'être qu'une bande d'immatures adolescents sans cervelle!

(**Ginny Weasley, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva Mcgonagall** et 30 autres aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Oulalala! La lionne se déchaîne x)

**Albus Dumbledore** : Moi Je suis Gay et Fier de L'être! :)

**Drago Malfoy** : …

(**Harry Potter, Ginny Weasley, Blaise Zabini** et 560 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Minerva Mcgonagall** : C'est une blague…?

(**Rubeus Hagrid, Severus Rogue, Pomona Chourave** et 11 autres aiment ça)

**Albus Dumbledore** : Ou pas! X)

**Rubeus Hagrid :** Ou pas quoi?:o

**Albus Dumbledore** : OPPA GANGAM STYLE!:D

* * *

**Pénélope Bd **aime '' **Bellatrix Lestrange**''

**Pénélope Bd** aime '' Torturer des gens''

**Pénélope Bd** aime ''Les films de Torture''

**Pénélope Bd** aime '' Serpentard''

* * *

**Pénélope Bd** : Heeeeeeey Esclaves!:D

(**Samsara H.** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Encore une inconnue! C'est qui tous ces gens BORDEL!

(**Pénélope Bd** et **Samsara H.** aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger** : MALFOY! Combien de fois devrais-je te dire que nous sommes à Poudlard et non dans un Bordel!

(**Pénélope Bd** et **Samsara H.** aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : La Ferme Granger.

(**Pénélope Bd** et **Samsara H**. aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger** : Malfoy...*Soupire* … La ferme est à la Campagne.

(Pénélope Bd et Samsara H. aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Ouuuuuuh! Elle t'a trop tué là, Mec!

(**Pénélope Bd** et **Samsara H.** aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy **: Blaise… Ta gueule!

(**Pénélope Bd** et **Samsara H.** aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini** : Ce sont les animaux qui ont une gueule Dray!X)

(**Pénélope Bd** et **Samsara H.** aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy **: …VDM

**Lord Voldemort **: Quelqu'un m'a appelé? Oh Drago-Chéri c'est toi, je savais bien que j'avais entendu le doux son de ta voix à travers l'écran de ton téléphone intelligent…

**Drago Malfoy** :… Oh et vous ne pouvez pas arrêter d'aimer tout ce que je poste… C'est lassant à la longue….

(**Pénélope Bd** et **Samsara H.** aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : ARRRRRG!

(**Pénélope Bd** et** Samsara H.** aiment ça)

* * *

**Lavande Brown **: Same bed but it feels just a little bit bigger now

Our song on the radio but it don't sound the same

When our friends talk about you, all it does is just tear me down

'Cause my heart breaks a little when I hear your name… «/3 :( I miss u bby!

(**Pavarti Patil, Padma Patil** et 5 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Parvati Patil** : Pauvre chérie!:(

**Padma Patil** : On est là si tu veux parler Chérie!

* * *

**Pénélope Bd** a ajouté une photo.

(**Samsara H., Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter** et 320 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : W-O-W! T'es presque aussi Sexy que moi!;)

**Pénélope Bd** : Merci«3

(**Samsara H.** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy :** J'ai dit presque…x)

(**Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott** et 40 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Pénélope Bd :** -.-

**Harry Potter :** Tu es très Jolie!:)

**Drago Malfoy** : HAHAHAHAHAH! Potty, tu es en train de la draguer ou bien je rêve? X) T'as aucune chance le Balafré!

**Harry Potter** : -.-

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** : Je me suis toujours demandé si les bébés Dragons-poulets chinois avaient les yeux bridé… Et vous, qu'en pensez-vous?

**Hermione Granger** : …

* * *

**Severus Rogue** a été Tagué dans une photo de **Lord Voldemort**

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

**Severus Rogue** :… Maître…Vous n'avez pas osé?

**Lord Voldemort** : Oh que oui! Et de toute façon, je ne vois pas ce qu'elle a de mal cette photo Severus!:)

**Severus Rogue** : Mais c'est que…je dormais lorsque cette photo a été prise…

**Lord Voldemort :** Et alors?

**Severus Rogue : **…

**Harry Potter** : HAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! X)

(**Drago Malfoy, Hermione Granger, Blaise Zabini** et 765 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Oui, c'est vrai! Que trouves-tu donc de mal à cette photo Sevy-Chou? X)

**Severus Rogue** : Mais c'est que…

**Albus Dumbledore** : Joli ourson en peluche que vous avez là Severus! J'en avais un similaire lorsque j'avais 5 ans. Et que dire de votre magnifique pyjama avec de jolis tracteurs? C'est tout mignon! x) !

* * *

**Lavande Brown : **Just give me a reason

Just a little bit's enough

Just a second we're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again

I never stopped

You're still written in the scars on my heart

You're not broken just bent

And we can learn to love again… «/3

**Padma Patil** : :(

(**Lavande Brown** aime ça)

* * *

**Pénélope Bd** a ajouté une photo.

(**Samsara H., Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter** et 650 autres aiment ça)

**Samsara H**. : 1mot : B-O-O-B-S!x)

**Cormac Mclaggen** : DAMN GIRL! ;D

(**Seamus Finnagan, Dean Thomas** et 200 autres aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Hey Honey! Do You want to Be my sex-friend?;)

**Hermione Granger** : Malfoy! Ça ne se fait pas de demander aux gens s'ils veulent être notre Sex-Friends!o.o

**Drago Malfoy** : Grangie…Grangie... Grangie! Arrête un peu de faire ta Miss-Je-Sais-Tout. Et oui ça se demande! Je l'ai fait!:)

**Hermione Granger** : -.-

**Drago Malfoy** : Je sais que tu aimerais beaucoup que je te le demande Grangie mais moi… Les sangs-de-bourbe ne m'intéressent pas….

**Hermione Granger : -.-**

**Pénélope Bd** : … Mais moi je suis une Moldue Dray-Chérie ;)

**Drago Malfoy** :….

**Drago Malfoy** : Moldue ou pas, un 36DD ça ne se refuse pas!

* * *

**Drago Malfoy **: Alors **Pénélope Bd**, Tu veux être ma Sex-Friend?

**Pénélope Bd : **J'ai déjà un ITS… Je n'ai pas besoin des tiennes…

**Drago Malfoy : **JE N'AI PAS D'ITS!

**Pénélope Bd :** C'est ce que ta mère m'avait dit aussi…

**Drago Malfoy :** Ma mère? Que vient faire ma mère là-dedans? … ARRRRRRK! T'AS COUCHÉ AVEC MA MÈRE!

**Pénélope Bd :** :D

**Harry Potter** : Attends… T'as vraiment une ITS… ARG… Tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant qu'on couche ensemble!

**Drago Malfoy** : T'as couché avec Potter! ARRRRRRK!

**Pénélope Bd** : :D

* * *

**Lavande Brown : **Say something, I'm giving up on you

And I'm sorry that I couldn't get to you

And anywhere I would've followed you…

Say something, I'm giving up on you «/3

(**Padma Patil, Parvati Patil **et 4 autres aiment ça)

**Hermione Granger : **Lavande… Arrête de ''Chanter'', Ta vie n'est pas un Fucking Épisode de Glee! Bordel!

**Drago Malfoy **: Grangie! On est dans une école! Et non dans un Bordel! X) #Revenge!

**Lavande Brown **: C'est quoi'' Glee''?

**Padma Patil **: Ouais, c'est vrai, C'est quoi Glee?

**Parvati Patil : **Elles ont raison… D'où ça sort ce truc?

**Hermione Granger : **Bande D'incultes… PFFFF!

* * *

**Luna Lovegood** : Y-a-t-il quelqu'un qui sait comment se reproduisent les Louboums à pois verts d'eau douce qui vivent dans le Lac du Parc de Poudlard?

**Drago Malfoy** : Bangbangbang?

**Luna Lovegood** : Merci de ton aide Malfoy!:)

* * *

**Drago Malfoy** : OPEN-HOUSE À 21H00 À LA SALLE SUR DEMANDE! J'AI HÂTE DE VOIR Y VOIR LES FILLES ;)

(**Lavande Brown, Padma Patil** et 400 autres aiment ça)

**Pénélope Bd** : Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je sens que ce message m'est adressé…

(**Drago Malfoy** aime ça)

**Albus Dumbledore** : Merci de l'information Mr. Malfoy!:) Je me ferai une joie de venir faire un petit tour à votre soirée ;)

**Drago Malfoy :** ….Awkward…

(**Blaise Zabini, Harry Potter** et 1200 autres aiment ça)

* * *

**Harry Potter** et **Lord Voldemort** sont maintenant amis.

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** : Hum… Harry? Ce mec a tué tes parents! Et tu as accepté sa demande d'amitié?:o

**Lord Voldemort**: Veillez prendre note Ronald Weasley que c'est votre cher ami Harry qui m'a envoyer une demande d'amitié…

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

**Ron Weasley** : WTF Harry? :O

(**Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnagan** et 409 autres personnes aiment ça)

**Harry Potter :** J'avais besoin de voisins dans MagicFarm….

**Lord Voldemort** : Je me sens si Utilisé par tout le monde ! :(

* * *

**Pénélope Bd** : DRAGO MALFOY! SI TU OSE ME DEMANDER UNE NOUVELLE FOIS D'ÊTRE TA SEX-FRIEND, JE T'ARRACHE CHACUN DE TES DOIGTS UNS PAR UNS POUR ENSUITE TE LES FAIRE MANGER.

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy :** Mais c'est qu'elle ne se laisse pas faire en plus! Grrr! J'aime bien les sauvageonnes dans ton genre Chérie!;)

**Pénélope Bd** : …APRÈS AVOIR ARRACHER CHACUNS DE TES DOIGTS ET TE LES AVOIR FAIT MANGER, JE VAIS COUPER LE MINISCULE TRUC QUI TE SERT DE QUEUE ET JE VAIS LA BRÛLER DEVANT TES YEUX POUR ENSUITE TE COUPER L'UNE DE TES VEINES ET TE REGARDER LENTEMENT MOURIR AU BOUT DE TON SANG TANDIS QUE JE ME ROULERAI DANS CELUI-CI EN RIANT MACHAVÉLIQUEMENT!

(**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Gloups…

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : J'aime bien cette fille!:)

* * *

**Lavande Brown** : Qui veut être mon Choupinou-Nou-Nou-D'Amour de Valentin cette année?:D«3 «3 «3

(**Padma Patil** et **Parvati Patil** aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : … Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai comme la vive impression que ce message m'était adressé…

(**Harry Potter** aime ça)

**Harry Potter** : X)

(**Drago Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Ron Weasley** et 35 autres aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : Personne ne veut être ton Valentin Brown…x)

(**Ron Weasley**, **Blaise Zabini**, **Harry Potter** et 150 autres aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : Pour une fois, je suis complétement d'accord avec toi Malfoy! X)

(**Seamus Finnagan**, **Cormac Mclaggen** et 100 autres aiment ça)

**Lavande Brown** : :( «/3 BOUHOUHOU!

**Padma Patil** : Ça va aller ma chérie, ne pleure pas…

**Parvati Patil** : De toute façon les Mecs, ce sont tous des idiots.

**Seamus Finnagan** : Hey! Et Moi alors?:(

**Parvati Patil : **…Sauf toi mon cœur !«3

**Lavande Brown** : Je me sens de plus en plus seule maintenant!

* * *

**Bellatrix Lestrange** a ajouté ''Mangemort'' à sa Profession.

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ''Les Doloris''

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ''La mort''

**Bellatrix Lestrange** aime ''les AvadaKadavra!''

**Bellatrix Lestrange** : Je vais toooous Vous tuer!;)

(**Lord Voldemort, Lucius Malfoy** et 150 autres aiment ça)

**Harry Potter :** On était déjà tous au courant mais Merci quand même de préciser….-.-

(**Albus Dumbledore, Hermione Granger** et 400 autres aiment ça)

* * *

**Hermione Granger** a posté une photo.

**Drago Malfoy** : Tu sais granger… Finalement, je trouve que tu n'es pas si pire que ça…

**Hermione Granger** : Je me vois profondément touché par ce que tu viens de dire Malfoy…

**Drago Malfoy :** x) Touché par qui Grangie? X) #DirtyMind!

**Hermione Granger **: ARG!MALFOY CE QUE TU VIENS DE DIRE EST ABSOLUMENT RÉPUGNANT!

**Drago Malfoy **: Tu m'avais tendu une perche…

**Blaise Zabini **: La Perche de qui?;) #DirtyMind!

**Drago Malfoy **: x)

**Hermione Granger **: -.-

* * *

**Lavande Brown** a ajouté une photo.

(**Ron Weasley**, **Seamus Finnagan**, **Harry Potter** et 500 autres aiment ça)

**Cormac Mclaggen** : Alors comme ça tu n'as pas de Valentin cette année? Intéressant :)

(**Harry Potter, Dean Thomas** et 400 autres aiment ça)

**Dean Thomas** : Tu sais, si tu te sens seule, tu peux passer me voir!:)

(**Drago Malfoy**, **Blaise Zabini** et 100 autres aiment ça)

**Ron Weasley** : W-O-W!

(**Neville Londubat**, **Seamus Finnagan** et 50 autres aiment ça)

**Drago Malfoy** : T'es pas si mal finalement Brown… D

(**Theodore Nott, Blaise Zabini** et 50 autres aiment ça)

**Neville Londubat** : Tu es très Jolie Lavande!

(**Seamus Finnagan, Harry Potter **et 50 autres aiment ça)

**Blaise Zabini **: DAMMGIRL!;)

(**Drago Malfoy, Theodore Nott **et 100 autres aiment ça)

**Harry Potter **: …C'est…c'est vraiment toi sur cette photo Lavande? :o

**Seamus Finnagan :** Tu devrais te mettre en Bikini plus souvent Lavande!:)

(**Drago Malfoy, Harry Potter **et 500 autres aiment ça)

**Théodore Nott** : Je crois que je te verrai plus jamais de la même façon!«3

**Pénélope Bd** : 6 mots : The Power Of Boobs And Bikinis.

(**Lavande Brown** et **Samsara H.** aiment ça)

**Samsara H**. Tu vois, on t'avait bien dit que ça allait marcher :)

(**Lavande Brown** aime ça)

**Lavande Brown** : Merci les filles!:)

(**Samsara H.** et **Pénélope Bd** aiment ça)

* * *

**Albus Dumbledore** : Bonne St-Valentin à tous mes adorables élèves en sucre! Je vous envoie des pensées d'amour et de joie ! Que la force de l'amour soit avec vous! AMEN!

(**Harry Potter, Hermione Granger** et 1500 autres personnes aiment ça)

* * *

**Blablabla de l'auteure** : Heyheyhey! J'ai réussi à quitter l'Hôpital psychiatrique mais..chut!:P Bref, Bisous,

Xox

Votre WeebMiss Sam!:)


End file.
